Flauvic's Journal
by TlanthiRabble
Summary: A Look Into the Life of a Troubled (and Beautiful) Mind....FINISHED!
1. Entries 1 and 2

Flauvic's Journal; A Look into the Life of a Troubled Mind  
  
By a pair of creative and bored CCD fans; Liz B. and Dayna C.  
  
Disclaimer: We in fact do not own Flauvic. As much as we'd like to, he is already spoken for by Sherwood Smith (as well as characters and places mentioned by Flauvic). The only thing we do own are his thoughts (that's a scary thought..) If you are not satisfied or insulted by his entries, we did our best so sue us.  
  
Day 1  
  
Today is dreary. I lounge about, by myself in our small house in the city. *sigh* There have been no visitors to the city...although I overheard several talking about the Count of Tlanth bringing his younger sister here to be introduced to court. Mother suggested that I write in this journal to take up some time, but you are not as exciting as ignorant court ladies, I think I'll go find some.  
  
Day 2  
  
While practicing my "enticing, seductive, mysterious, and polite" smiles in the mirror, Fialma walked in on me, wishing to borrow my bronze hair pins and mentioned that Mother is planning a small social gathering with a number of close friends. Of course by "close friends" I mean any esteemed personage of Count, Duke, or Marquis rank (or any one with large quantities of money). Fialma also stated, while searching for my glass case of hair emeralds (which look simply stunning in my golden mane, might I add), that the Tlanthi Countess will be in fact arriving tomorrow. This could be why I am also flexing the credible muscles of my triceps. Maybe I should do some pushups...  
  
-later-  
  
After I exercised I head to my room and glanced in my mirror, little beads of sweat glittered on my body. Fialma walked in (as usual) and said I looked good. I KNEW she was jealous..  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or fingers) of Liz and Dayna: We have lots LOTS more but we would like your feedback. Even though we are very open to constructive criticism, we do have feelings. Ignore those feelings and write what you think Flauvic's Journal deserves!  
  
*A dry start...mostly introduction. Keep in tune, and it gets better! Updates Daily! 


	2. Entries 3 and 4

Day 3  
  
Today was the day of Mother's party! I spent this morning and the better part of this afternoon choosing my outfit and styling my golden locks. I'm sure I saw Fialma staring enviously at the gleaming jewels in my gorgeous hair. I can understand why- her hair is rather thin and unattractive with split ends, not to mention she lacks the imagination and style to create the seducing effect needed in this creative skill. It's no wonder she is in her twenties and unattached. I suppose I could give her a few pointers, but I'm too busy planning to seduce a particular young Countess. She's just out of luck.  
  
Day 4  
  
There's a ball tonight, and I still haven't decided whether I'll grace everyone with my presence. I found Fialma amongst my collection of satin slippers and asked if she had seen my missing silver laced cloak, she said she hadn't touched it. Curious. I know she did. My mother and sister are dressed. (Fialma, may I mention, wore my ruby satin slippers and placed my best diamonds on her dreadful head of hair.)  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths of Liz and Dayna: Thanks for the reviews..we'd like more!  
  
We would NEVER desert Flauvic's Journal only after four entries..'twood be a waste of what sanity he has left (oh yeah and ours). It keeps going so don't leave him yet!  
  
Slipper-rose: Thanks for catching that grammar mistake! 


	3. Entries 5 and 6

Day 5  
  
I decided against attending the ball yesterday. Mother has been plotting her evil schemes, yet again, and begged me to remain at home to play the part of the "scholarly recluse". Truly, this does not seem to be relevant to anything she is doing. Ah, well 'twill be most difficult to stay home from these social functions. (I must admit that I'm a 'party animal' at heart), but I will manage. In fact, I am quite sure I will be able to attract many 'a ignorant Countess to my humble abode simply by acting enigmatic. Life is good. I found my silver-laced cloak--'twas in Fialma's armoire, along with my sapphire encrusted slippers and matching leggings. I swear-she must have literally trying to get into my pants. Honestly. That sister of mine must know that her body is not nearly as finely constructed as mine.  
  
Day 6  
  
I am distraught. That Savona must know that the little Countess is mine...yet he will not leave her side. The evening is ruined. There is no way I can get to her now..wait--brilliant! Simply brilliant! But can get be done? Of course it can! It's ingenious, the most ideal plan! I will first concoct a potion to spike the punch at Tamara's social gathering tomorrow, I'm sure she won't object..then she'll force the drink on Countess Meliara, making her violently ill, so by doing so I can take her back to my place, nurse her back to health and then, THEN seduce her. TO THE SECRET LAB!!!  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Thank you for the reviews, as they are very much appreciated.  
  
We're doing about 14 or 15 entries, most of them getting a lot longer. ( 


	4. Entries 7 and 8

Day 7  
  
Just as I was putting my finishing touches on my concoction, Mother walked in on me. Honestly woman. Doesn't any one in this family knock or cough?!?! I guess it is a blessing that Uncle Galdran murdered my poor, unfortunate father. If he had not, I would fear more for my privacy then I do already! Anyway, Mother reminded me that because I was apart of her fiendish scheme I could not attend Tamara's party. Why do I have to miss every thing because of Mother's plot to take the throne? ( Fialma got to go!, not Flauvic..FIALMA!) Even more, she does not care to share with me how she will attempt to do that. Blast it. And then, if things weren't dreadful enough, Fialma burst in and informed me that Tamara had done the exact same thing with the punch, (that was by the way, MY idea first). Savona had escorted my Countess back to the Residence! Does it ever end? How I hate that dratted Savona.  
  
Day 8  
  
Today has been a productive one. I started the morning off with integrated yoga (a new fad from the court at Erev-li-Erval), all frustrations of the prior evening gone with the blooming lotus position. Mother says I have been acting strangely as of late. Have I? Around midday I stared at myself in the mirror for an hour while trying on different hairpieces. I am not acting strangely! I am quite cheerful actually, as I just got done making a delicious pitcher of lemonade, pink to be sure!  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: We really, really apologize for not updating for some time. The Windows Worm had us spooked, and luckily we are getting the patch for it. We promise not to procrastinate any longer. Thank you for the reviews! You are awesome! 


	5. Entry 9

Day 9  
  
I was about to take some leftover lemonade and a bowl of fruit into the bathhouse when I realized my bath bubbles and bath salts were missing! Upon further inspection, I found my scented soaps, shampoos, conditioners, toners, soap sands, and my entire collection of bath fizzes to also be gone! As usual, I suspect Fialma...  
  
-later-  
  
Indeed it is true- all of my missing vials were found in Fialma's rooms. How could she? Dear Fialma knows that I cannot live without these bathing products! I am terribly distraught. My near perfect day has been ruined. I am so angered, in fact that I have decided to take up the magical arts again. When I rebuild my skill, I will be able to track down my belongings that Fialma has taken in seconds! Nay, perhaps I will be able to cast enchantments, which will prevent her from even entering my domain! And, it has occurred to me as I write this, perhaps, I could find a way to curse that "Look at me, I'm so masculine" showy fool Savona! Muhahahaha! I shall track down my old books immediately! The day is looking up. I'm in such a good mood now, that I believe I shall give myself a manicure. Or maybe I could study one of these old magic texts on the back patio with a new pitcher of lemonade...or maybe iced tea. I just hope no ignorant countesses interrupt me with silly questions.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: We're slowly getting back on the main CCD plot, where Flauvic is getting mentioned, more so than the beginning of the book. ( 


	6. Entries 10 and 11

Day 10  
  
I knew it, just knew it. My solitary enlightenment was episodic. I was just over looking, and starting to perfect illusion spells, when Meliara approached my house. I had received a letter from her a day previous, asking for advice on fashion. (Something I'm proud to say I excel at.) I said I would be at her disposal, but now?!? Okay! She started asking my opinion on various things.I do not remember very well because I was other wise *cough* occupied. I offered her some of my lemonade, she respectfully declined, but things progressed from there. Ha-I am evil.  
  
Day 11  
  
*sigh* Meliara has resisted everything I have thus far attempted! Yesterday's meeting, as good as it started to seem, ended as abruptly as it began. I can't help feel rather much like a failure. I wonder if I have any chocolates left in my secret stash?  
  
-later-  
  
Now I feel depressed and chubby. Why doesn't Meliara give in to my persistent advances? Correction: now I feel depressed, chubby, and abandoned. Another enraptured blond (with bad roots and callused hands, may I mention) follows her, yet she tries to avoid him at social events and riding parties. *Gasp* Of course! Why did I not see it before? Fortunately for me, she does not know how he feels. Hee hee hee.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Arrg. Entry 11 was one of the most difficult entries to rewrite..How can you write that one person is trying to avoid another while explaining in the sentence before it that the first person needs to stop NOT looking for the second person. Now I've got myself confused..we hope it turned out okay, the next 2 entries are Liz's favorite! 


	7. Entry 12

Day 12  
  
Ball tonight..one that I can actually go to! This one hosted by my Countess, for her brother's wedding. I am absolutely giddy with excitement..what to wear?!? I nearly cleaned out my wardrobe after finally deciding on an attire of bottle ink black. I cleverly scattered my best diamonds (some of the very few that Fialma hasn't tainted) through out my hair. I stepped back to look in the mirror, and I must say I looked stunning. Let's hope the rest of the court will agree.More to write after festivities.  
  
-later-  
  
I did well I believe. I entered silently, like a fox (a sexy fox), even gave myself shivers. Mother and Fialma were too busy for this ball; running around like the fools they are attempting to take over the kingdom. Again. There's a reason why I did not inform them of my plans concerning the kingdom. Heh heh heh. All I can say right now, is they have to do with me, Meliara, a few lighted candles, and a bottle of scented olive oil..Where was I? Ah, yes! The ball. Delightful event. When I realized that Vidanric was following Meliara around like a dutiful puppy, I decided to use that against him-I distracted him by flirting with his 'love'. (VERY enjoyable I assure you). This also served as a double purpose; I might get Meliara to change her mind towards me, and get my dear cousin Vidanric to think that she's working for my family! I left soon after, just as quietly and seductive as when I entered, but not before slipping some small cakes and finger sandwiches into my pockets. I managed to get my hands on a bottle of champagne as well. After I eat, I will wait patiently until the time is right, and then I will STRIKE like the desert cobra, quick and deadly. Well, it's at the top of my to-do list once I become an evil (and yes unfairly good looking) monarch. Muhahahaha!  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Fun fun fun entry to write! La la la la la la la..All those blasted similes. 


	8. Concluding Entries 13 and 14

Day 13  
  
The bottle champagne from the ball left me with a dreadful headache and upset stomach. I had the strangest dream though.I was at the ball and returned home, yes, but soon after I was in a farmers' (lower class lifestyle, I'm lead to believe) field pushing over cows as they slept...I then appeared at Lady Tamara's villa throwing handfuls of rose petals at her doorstep and singing Sartorian folk songs. Soon after I woke up. I can't explain it, nor the numerous stains and lacerations on my clothes. But I am content, though I still need to sort out yesterdays' events.  
  
Day 14  
  
Cousin Vidanric and Countess Meliara disappeared some time last night, with Vidanric leaving only six legions of troops and an unprotected kingdom. This looks like the perfect time to strike! Like a vulture circling his pray, like a blond seeking a crown, much to prepare!  
  
To-Do List:  
  
take over kingdom  
get cuticles manicured  
visit loyal subjects  
turn Meliara to the Dark Side  
chop down the colorwoods and build a fancy resort or spa  
confront Tamara about last night  
visit Athanarel and secretly surprise Vidanric  
  
So much to do, and so little time to do it in.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Well that's the end of Flauvic's Journal, but WAIT what is this? A bonus? Indeed! Click on the next chapter (when it's updated of course, hee.) and we shall be eternally grateful! Yay!  
  
CAUTION: Go Flauvic Go! 


	9. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter  
  
Ever imagine what Flauvic was thinking when he was turned into a goldenwood? Liz and Dayna proudly present; Flauvic's Journal: Behind the Leaves. (Starting Overdone Theme Music)  
  
(A/N Yes we know that Flauvic is a tree for a VERY long time. We have not attempted to write every entry of every day of his life..as a tree. We wrote as much as we thought would satisfy our readers, and keep them mentally stable.)  
  
Disclaimer: We all ready said this...but here it is again. We do not own Flauvic, only his thoughts (yay!). As much as we love him, he belongs to the Super Spiffy Sherwood Smith. And if Wilderness Girls belongs to anyone.we don't think so, but we don't want to get sued, WE DON'T OWN THEM, we're just using them. Tis perfect. Anyway. Here's the story. (Or lack thereof)  
  
~*~  
  
Day 1  
  
Got turned into a tree today. Not the best day of my life. Still, I am as attractive as I was when I was human, although I feel somewhat violated.  
  
Day 2  
  
Still a tree.  
  
Day 13  
  
Still a tree.  
  
Day 26  
  
Waiting to be killed...still a tree.  
  
Day 45  
  
The nerve of that Savona!!!! He and Tamara came into Court today and carved their initials into MY TRUNK! I swear when I come out of this blasted form I'm going to hunt them down and carve MY initials into their BEST slippers, vengeance shall be mine!!!!  
  
Day 62  
  
Just chop me down already!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THE END IS NIGH!!! GET ME AN AXE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!! END THE PAIN!!  
  
Day 63  
  
Was frustrated yesterday. A group of traveling theatrical mimes stopped by Court, and (shudder). The musicians accompanying them, ah, to put it lightly, they had no musical talent what so ever. Enough said.  
  
Day 84  
  
Bored out of my mind. SO bored, in fact, that I named all of my leaves. My prettiest leaf I named Flauvic Jr., and then Meliara, Vidanric, Savona, Trish, Tamara, Elenet, Bran, Nimiar, Uncle Galdran, and countless others, respectfully. But I saved the shriveled and dead one for Fialma. She never was as pretty as me, nor nice to me either. I still remember what she did to my shampoos, bathing products.and my Hill Folk action figures.*sob*  
  
Day 109  
  
Got a sliver today. Not good. Can't get it out, as I have no fingers.  
  
Day 135  
  
I have an idea! Because trees supply oxygen, maybe I can hold my breath during P. Court, killing everyone in the room due to lack of air! Asphyxiation for all! Muhahaha!  
  
Day 136  
  
Didn't work. Damn. I have to go back to counting the leaves on my branches. I'll make sure to give them all a nice scrubbing to make them nice and shiny. Even if I am a tree I'll STILL maintain a certain degree of beauty.  
  
Day 238  
  
Still a tree. No change, never is.  
  
Day 294  
  
Today was my Name Day. Expecting gifts and LOVE, I was understandably PUT OUT when none came my way. Instead, Savona and his drunken friends pointed and laughed at me all night. (Sigh) I snapped off 'Savona' today. It was his time to go.  
  
Day 317  
  
Terrible dream last night! I was in a vast forest, amongst redwoods, bluewoods, greenwoods, and other..woods. So on and so forth, I was happily converting carbon dioxide into clean, refreshing oxygen, when of a sudden I saw Smokey the bear..on fire, running across my line of vision. 'Twas strange, I heard screams in the distance. The forest was on fire! I tried to get away, yet my roots (very good and taken care of roots) were too far in the ground. I struggled and struggled and I couldn't get out! Waking up, I looked on the world with a greater appreciation. CHERISH LIFE! For thou will never know when it will be taken away! (A/N: Epiphany starting..Flauvic's character is slowly changing from being flat, to round..overdone theme music. Again.)  
  
Day 7999  
  
Freed of this vile prison! I am FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have remembered my vow to be good to the world...but I'll do that after I get a hold of Savona's slippers. Wilderness Girls has accepted my application. I'm so excited! With prior experience, I've already earned the Loving Nature and the Plant Power badge! I just hope I'll fit into my new troop, wish me luck!  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Wow, that was um interesting. Anyway, look for our next installment in the series! Coming soon! But not TOO soon, just soon enough. Thank you all for your reviews and constructive criticism! 


	10. Flauvic Pride

Yeah we know that this wasn't what you wanted. Oh well. Our next Journal is coming out REALLY REALLY SOON and we hope that satisfies you. (  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
To all reviewers, Sherwood Smith, Ourselves, Our Computers, Fanfiction.net, six pints of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, Yoga, Pink Lemonade, and of course our lovable Flauvie.  
  
A tree, yes..but not forgotten!  
  
~ Liz and Dayna 


End file.
